


Height

by HumHowellelujah (Aecor)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aecor/pseuds/HumHowellelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil breaks the camera lens and in the middle of Dan yelling at him, he realizes that Dan is taller than him. They bring up the fluffiness from the past and cuteness happens (:</p><p>"Since when were you taller than me?" Phil interrupted, with a genuine confused look on his face.<br/>"What?" Dan said.<br/>"Were you always taller than me? When did that happen? I remember you were so little!" Phil exclaimed.<br/>Dan sighed. "Phil, are you kidding me right now? Are you <i>actually</i> kidding me?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this thing on tumblr. It was a text post about Phil realizing that Dan is finally taller than him. I'm sure there are a bunch of fics out there like this. So, if someone wrote something about this already, then oh well, here's another. If not, now there is! And hey, check out my [tumblr.](http://tonberryjuice.tumblr.com/) (:

Dan was frantically rummaging through drawers, looking for one particular item that he needed. He had spent about half an hour already looking for it and needed to recover the item soon as he needed to film a new video. He sighed in exasperation and slouched down in their couch.

"Phil?" He called out lazily.

"Yes?" A voice replied back.

"Can you come in here for a second? I'm in the lounge." Dan said.

He waited a few seconds before Phil came walking into the room.

"What is it, Dan?" Phil asked.

"Do you know where our lens is? I was looking everywhere for it but I can't find it." He sat up straight and asked accusingly, "Did you lose it?"

Phil pursed his lips, he was thinking about the best way he could tell Dan without him being mad.

He looked away from his boyfriend's hard stare. "No?"

Dan gave him a look. "Phil."

"No, I didn't lose it, I swear!"

"Then where is it? Did you put it somewhere?" Dan asked.

"Uh, I um- It's in my room," Phil replied.

Dan sighed in relief. "Why didn't you say so? Could you get it for me, please?"

Phil widened his eyes but slowly nodded. "Sure." He walked away and added under his breath, "But I don't think you'll like it."

Phil panicked. How could he make the lens look like normal when they are completely destroyed? Should he tape it and hope Dan doesn't notice? No, of course not. Dan isn't stupid. Maybe he should stick the pieces together and hand to him and when it falls apart, he can blame Dan for breaking it. But that wouldn't make sense and it wasn't a very nice thing to do.

Phil kept thinking. This would be the second time he broke the camera lens. Dan would be infuriated. Phil knew it was his fault. Who thought it would be a good idea to film and have a dance break at the same time anyway? Phil, apparently.

He sighed and decided to suck it up and suffer Dan's "wrath", which would just be Dan yelling at him for two minutes straight before asking what he wanted for dinner.

Phil grabbed the lens, broken pieces and all, and walked back into the lounge. He peeked his head in and saw Dan on his phone, smiling slightly. _Time to ruin a good mood_ , he thought.

"Hey, bear. I got you the lens," Phil said.

Dan looked up to his boyfriend and saw Phil with an all too sweet, innocent smile. He smiled back and glanced down to Phil's hands and immediately frowned.

"What the _fuck_ is this, Phil?" He asked, with a slight angry tone.

"The lens you wanted?" Phil replied.

"Don't pull that shit on me. What the hell happened?" Dan asked and took the lens into his own hands, examining the broken parts.

"You know that video I was filming earlier?" Dan nodded. "Well, I decided to have a dance break! And well, you can see where that ended up to."

"Are you serious, Phil?" Phil smiled way too proudly while Dan shook his head.

"Come on, dance parties are great!" Phil said.

"I know they're great! But you broke the fricken lens, Phil. How am I supposed to make my new video?" Dan looked at him, a pout tugging at his lips.

Dan sighed and sat back on the couch. Phil looked away. He did feel bad. Dan wasn't always good with uploading videos on time, and now with a broken lens, it was going to take longer. The fans will be getting on his back, for sure.

"I'm sorry! You can always make a tweet about how I broke the lens. Then they won't get mad at you, I'll be the bad guy for you!" Phil suggested.

"That just won't work, and you know that. They'll still get on me as to why I didn't do it earlier or that I could have done it yesterday or something. There's no winning in this!"

Dan stood up and Phil looked up to him. "And now we have to order new lens and wait days for it to come in. Then I have to wake up at bloody eight in the morning to get our package because you're such a heavy sleeper and never wake up-"

"Since when were you taller than me?" Phil interrupted, with a genuine confused look on his face.

" _What?_ " Dan said.

"Were you always taller than me? When did that happen? I remember you were so little!" Phil exclaimed.

Dan sighed. "Phil, are you kidding me right now? Are you _actually_  kidding me?"

"No, wait! I remember you were like an actual fetus." Phil began chuckling. "Since when did you look so old, too?"

"Hey! And I was not an _actual_  fetus. I'm just younger than you. And I look older now because that tends to happen when you age, Phil." Dan said.

"Don't you remember back in 2009," Dan cringed as Phil ignored him and continued, "You were so soft and innocent sounding. And now you sass me every second of the day." Phil smiled.

Dan laughed softly and added, "Yeah, and you had no shame when it came to you and your terrible flirting."

"But look where that brought us now." Phil pulled Dan towards him and encircled his arms around the taller boy.

"I'm still mad at you, by the way," Dan said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in the process.

Phil looked up to him. "I know." He smiled. "I still can't believe I never noticed that you got taller than me."

Dan laid his head on Phil's shoulder. "You see me everyday, Phil. Of course you hadn't noticed, you spoon. You don't even notice when I take your jumpers and wear them."

Phil looked up. "You what?"

"I'm kidding."

" _Dan_."

Dan hid his face deeper into Phil's shoulder. He replied in a muffled voice, "I know, I do wear them. Quite often actually. They're really soft."

"Mmhmm." Phil rubbed his hand on Dan's back.

Dan lifted his head to look at Phil. "What do you want for dinner?"

Phil immediately smiled. "I kind of want Chinese right now. What about you?"

"I'm feeling a bit pizza tonight," Dan said.

"We could always have both."

"That sounds good." Phil let go of Dan and went to grab his phone.

"I'll order us the food and you can set up whichever movie you want us to watch," Phil said.

 

After finishing their "gourmet" dinner, they sat together to finish the movie.

"Come cuddle with me," Phil said. He spread his arms out as an invitation.

Dan moved over and sat in between his boyfriend's legs. He slouched down a bit so he could have Phil's chin resting on top of his head.

Soon the movie was over and they sat together in darkness, completely comfortable in each others' arms.

"I'm sorry I broke the lens," Phil quietly said.

He heard Dan sigh. "It's okay. We'll just have to send out a tweet to the fans and wait for the order to come in."

"Or you could film the video on your crappy laptop camera." Phil suggested.

"Yeah, no."

Phil laughed. "You can put your laptop on top of loads of books like what you did back in the good old days."

Dan sat up and pushed Phil off of the couch. "No. Shut up. Don't bring that up now."

Phil laughed even harder. "Why? I always thought you achieved that 'perfect MySpace look'."

"Phil, I will actually hit you right now." Despite his threats, Dan was smiling just as much as Phil.

"No you won't. Why'd you push me off the couch?" Phil asked in between his laughter.

"Because you're a dick. Now come back here and hold me," Dan said demandingly.

Phil rolled his eyes but smiled. He tackled Dan onto the couch, rather than sit next to him like a normal person would.

"I actually hate you right now, Phil," Dan said with a large grin.

"No you don't." Phil laughed and buried his head in Dan's neck and left soft kisses all along his skin.

"I know." Dan sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, bear."

 

**Author's Note:**

> How to end stories?? Idk?? Okay, I write fics but this is my first phanfic and also first fic that I posted in years. I am terribly sorry if this was just crap lmao. I tried. If you think it was good, awesome! Tell me if there are any mistakes. Also, leave a little kudos and comment for me, that'd be nice. I will most likely reply to all of you because you're all soooo super duper lovely and your comments give me life and smiles. Hope you enjoyed (: Okay, bye now.
> 
> Please check out my [tumblr](http://humhowellelujah.tumblr.com/) and send me stuff.


End file.
